User blog:BjornWhitman/Places Part 4
Ok so this morning I got straight on it and heres Part 4. For those who haven't been keeping up in Part 1 we covered The Fire Country, Home of Konohagakure and the Leaf Ninja; In Part 2 we covered The Wind Country, Home of Sunagakure and the Sand Ninja; In Part 3 we covered The Earth Country, Home of Iwagakure and the Rock Ninja; And In Part 4 we'll be going over The Lightning Country, Home of Kumogakure and the Cloud Ninja. So hope this is helping someone and here we go. Lightning Country One of the big five countries within the world, it only borders one non-shinobi nation and is surrounded mostly by coastline. There are a few small mountain ranges throughout the country. A majority of the areas are a mixture of grassland, forrest, and swampland. With a large variety within their ecosystem, it has brought a large number of creatures to live within its borders. Throughout the country there are many fenced areas which have been labeled for shinobi training purposes. Umi A village which is located along the western border of the Lightning Country. It was built overlooking the ocean, and the ocean is a large part of its daily events. Many fishers go off into the sea to catch various types of fish, and pearl hunters go down into the depths to find precious pearls. The island community is very friendly and welcomes visitors. Hayashi A village which is one of the most unique within the country, located near the large center ridge along the coastline border. The large trees which are located in the forrest they live in, are some of the largest within the world. Having massive trunks and stretching up high through the sky. The village has been built up within the heights of the trees, connected by a series of suspension bridges. Having a slight tribal nature, they have ancient ties to the culture associated with them. Being followers of the God of the Trees, and paying homage to it by protecting the forest. Fogu A village which lays to the east of Hayashi near the coastline of the country. The area has been noted for having a strange type of weather which normally inhabits it. A dense fog has a tendency to lay around the village, and sometimes even extends into the village itself. There have been many folk tales of demons whom hide within the fog and steal the souls of children. Gaidoku A village which lays to the north of the infamous desert city Areno. The rift raft that aren't capable of surviving in the desert city of Areno end up making their way to this village. Since the arrival of many low ranking simpleton criminals, the area has had a dramatic increase in crime. Various small time gangs have emerged, and those whom have become strong enough have migrated to other cities. Kongou A village which is located directly east of Gaidoku. Several years ago, this village had been infiltrated by a gang known as the Ikkatsu. The local government of the town has been entirely taken over by the gang. To most of the country the village is still the same, but for those whom live there they know the truth. The gang that runs the village have been the cause of many thefts and crimes all around the northern sector of the country. Seiro A village which is located along the north eastern coastline of the country. Being a town cursed with frigid weather, there have been many attempts by outside gangsters to attempt to acquire the village. Many of the people living in the village have taught themselves to utilize a special art utilizing a special type of chakra crystal mined from the ocean caves. These crystals have given them the strength to ward off any outside force. Yakkai City An infamous city throughout all of the Lightning Country, known as a town of outlaws located directly east of Umi. During the times the Akatsuki invaded the country, a crime lord rose to power as he took over the Yakkai city. From this point on, the Kasu gang has held a crippling hold over the control of the area. Aiding the Akatsuki in many ways, they have received many perks from their co-operation. Funtou City The second largest city in all of the Lightning Country, and one that has been struggling the hardest against the corruption that continues to ooze through it. Many of the gangsters that have emerged throughout the entire country have set base within the cities borders, but many proud law enforcement agencies continue to strive against them. The enforcement squads can barely trust themselves, as even some of them have been bought out by the gangs. Many citizens have taken up a cause and self trained themselves in the art of ninjutsu, donning masked forms and fighting against the rising corruption. Giman City Another large city which is situated in the northern section of the country. The city is home to some of the most advanced businesses within the world. Spending a majority of their time inventing incredible new products. The appearance of the city itself is a homage to the great deal of technological advancements have been developed by their genius design. Many of these businesses have started to take in the business of the gangs to attempt to do harm to their competitors. The city is becoming a war ground for big business. Tekkoudan Foundry One of the two large development facilities built within the Lightning Country. The area sits around a large deposit of a chakra sensitive metal which can be forged into many weapons. These weapons are distributed amongst the elite shinobi of the country. It is rumored that in development is a special type of weapon which disrupts the chakra systems of those attack with it. Kousotsu Foundry The second of the two large development facilities built within the Lightning Country. Taking in all kinds of metal from around the world, new and cutting edge methods of fabricating them have been implemented to create greater types of armor; Armor which is less susceptible to destruction against chakra type weaponry, and able to suppress the effectiveness of cutting and stabbing from jutsu. Ageshio Port A port located on the southern edge of the coastline. This port is one that brings in the most exports along with the most imports. Because of its heavy economic importance the Daimyo had stationed dozens of militia and shinobi guards. Kaigun Port A port which is located on the eastern edge of the coastline. This port is unlike most other ports within the world. This port is heavily associated with security measures implemented to protect their waters from other nations. Large boats have been built armed in various ways, to encounter thieves of any kind along with incoming forces. The Deserty City "Areno" On the northern edge of the country, there lays an area which once used to be a lush and wonderful beach. Due to the heavy use of ninjutsu throughout the course of the shinobi wars, it has turned into a desert wasteland. Capital City "Yoarashi" Yoarashi is the largest city within the Lightning Country, built upon a leveled mountain and surrounded by various bridged that lead into the city. The peaceful city has long been known for its strong policies trying to limit the amount of war the country is involved in. BjornWhitman 09:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts